


A Silent Promise

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Stony Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Compliant, Ficlet, M/M, Stony Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Steve felt the force of Tony's fury. He wished he could do something to make up for it.





	A Silent Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Stony Week, Day 2 - Hope & Regret

“ _ Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. **Liar.** ”  _

The words rang out in Steve’s head over and over again. It felt like a massive kick to the gut, well deserved, but painful nonetheless. 

Steve understood. He wished he could take it all back, do things differently. He didn’t need Tony’s tirade to make him think about all of the ‘what ifs’ - he had already spent two years on the run and a few weeks since the snap playing through different scenarios in his head.

_ What if he had signed the Accords; what if he had told Tony about Howard and Maria, what if he had just asked for help with Bucky right away?  _

_ What if he had just told Tony how he really felt? _

_ Would it have killed him to just be honest? _

He watched as Rhodey and Pepper stepped out of Tony’s room in the medical wing. He quietly walked down the long hallway and peeked into the room. Tony was fast asleep, hooked up to several different bags of fluids. 

Steve stood in the doorway and watched Tony sleep as he thought to himself.

_ I’m sorry, Tony. I hope I can make it up to you someday.  _

Deep down, he knew there was only one way to regain Tony’s trust.  _ I know it means nothing to you now, but I’m gonna do everything I can to bring the others back. I promise. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
